


Men of Action

by Calex



Series: Divina Comedia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, First Time, Hell, M/M, Minions, Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calex/pseuds/Calex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I like that my brother's happy," Lucifer insisted, tone wobbly and on the drunk side of tipsy. "I do, don't get me wrong. I love him, and he'd been so </em>boring<em> and </em>prissy<em> since it'd been so long since he'd gotten laid, but is it too much to ask for my own assistant to give me some respect?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/companion piece to my story [Pencil Me In](http://users.livejournal.com/_calex_/91194.html). I'd originally started this for Day of Porn but alas, that didn't work. Me and deadlines do not mix. Finally written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kinky_fantasy/profile)[**kinky_fantasy**](http://community.livejournal.com/kinky_fantasy/), prompt table [h.e.r.e.](http://users.livejournal.com/_calex_/96424.html) Two down, 23 to go!

  
Sometimes, Norbert really, _really_ hated his brother. Those times seemed to coincide with whenever Lucifer deemed it necessary for Norbert to do his dirty work for him, and for reasons unknown, those times seemed to occur more and more frequently after his hooking up with Clive. Which, really, was just _not fair_ since it had all been Lucifer's idea and fault in the first place! Yes, he hadn't realise it initially, but upon review of the circumstances that followed said hooking up with Clive, everything became painfully clear. As they said, a little bit of hindsight went a long way. Besides, Lucifer was wily. And sneaky. And seemed to delight in using that wily sneakiness on his heretofore blissfully unaware brother. Namely, Norbert himself.

Norbert growled and cursed as he torched another useless lower level demon minion, looking at the pile of ash that was now staining his previously pristine carpet. He was _never_ going to be able to clean that out _now_. That meant putting in new carpets and damn it, Lucifer should know just how expensive Aubusson carpets were. He'd insisted on having some in his office as well, after all. That is, he insisted after Norbert had had Clive bodily remove him from Norbert's own office after Lucifer's assistant spent more time there than Lucifer's own. Besides, Norbert was a snappy decorator, if he said so himself. His office was much nicer than Lucifer's. But that didn't mean his brother could _sabotage_ it by making him clean up Lucifer's mess!

"Norbert?"

He whirled around, mouth curled in a snarl and hands lifted up in fists to face whoever was standing in his doorway and came up short when he noticed his boyfriend surveying the scene, bemused. He flushed, hand raking through the mess he was sure his hair was in now after the fifth minion refused to take being sacked quietly and had to be... disposed of. When he dropped his hand, he caught the streak of ashy-minion in horrified disbelief, and promptly burst into tears. Clive looked immediately alarmed, striding quickly into his private inner sanctum and wrapping his arms around Norbert's waist, pulling him until Norbert willingly clung to his own pristine clothes, dampening an immaculately tailored suit jacket.

"What's wrong, love?"

"He's making me fire all of the useless demons he doesn't like and none of them are taking it well and I have to make them go away and now my carpet's _ruined_ and I'm a _mess_ and you've seen me covered in minion ash and _everything's all wrong_."

Norbert felt the sigh move through Clive's body as his large, warm palm moved over his back in soothing strokes. Soothing, until he realised how uncomfortable sweat-stuck linen was against his skin and _that_ made him remember what a mess he was, currently, and it only made him cry even harder. Oh, he hated his brother. _Hated_ him. Mother should have given birth to him first, he'd have made a much better Prince of Darkness than Lucifer - even if he didn't have his brother's charisma - and everything in Hell would actually run in a far more organised manner than it was currently and there would be less minions that needed disposing of and he wouldn't need to replace his carpets twice in one week. The torrent of hot tears soaked Clive's shoulder for a long time, but his boyfriend just stood there and took it with quietly murmured words aimed to relax him. When the tears dried up, he sniffled and pulled back, thoroughly embarrassed now by his breakdown, face turned downwards so he wouldn't have to meet Clive's gentle, understanding expression. Clive wouldn't have any of that, though, and cupped Norbert's chin, tipping his face up until he could drop a soft, slow kiss on his lips. Norbert immediately relaxed into it, mouth dropping open just enough to let Clive's tongue in, moaning quietly at the heat that flared almost immediately despite his stuffed nose and itchy eyes. Clive had that effect on him.

"Your brother's away on business," Clive murmured after a long moment, just standing and kissing in each other's arms. Norbert blinked dazed eyes at him, brain scrambling to connect Clive's words in a way that actually made sense. Clive's mouth curved in a wicked smirk. "His office is empty, as usual, and his desk looks very comfortable for... certain activities." Norbert's expression immediately cleared and he beamed a completely delighted smile at his evil, wickedly smart boyfriend, before fisting his hands in Clive's lapels and dragging him down for a deeper kiss.

"I love you," Norbert said, breathlessly. "And I hope you've got that security camera in his office fixed." Clive just smirked at him again.

"Of course. What do you take me for?"

Norbert laughed cheerfully, and proceeded to drag Clive away to Lucifer's office. Oh, that served his brother _right_ for turning him into a gibbering mess. He couldn't wait to see Lucifer's face once he realised what Norbert and Clive had done on his desk. Oh yes, Norbert thought wickedly, it served him right indeed. Revenge, as they say, was so very sweet.

* * *

Lucifer burst into his office a week later, face flushed and thunderous. The doors cracked ominously as they banged into his sophisticatedly papered walls, and Norbert said a quick silent thanks to whoever was listening that he'd magically reinforced them for such circumstances. So he blithely continued to read through the documents in front of him, completely ignoring Lucifer's entrance that greatly resembled a childish tantrum in favour of doing his work. When Lucifer let out a sound that closely resembled the hissing of a tea kettle, though, he raised a hand in the universal gesture for "one minute" and finished up his reading before taking up his Mont Blanc fountain pen to sign his name with a flourish. It was only then that he lifted his head to greet his brother with a cool smile.

"Lucy, what a pleasant surprise. To what to I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Lucifer stared at him in disbelief before biting out a curse that made Norbert raise his eyebrow. Well, that wasn't very nice. Also untrue. And -

"Mother would wash out your mouth with brimstone if she heard you call her that."

"My _desk_ ," Lucifer said, sounding agonised and pissed off and, just a little bit, reluctantly admiring. "You… Clive… _my desk_."

" _My carpets_ ," Norbert hissed in return. "I had to replace them. Twice. In a week! Do you know how much that cost us? Cost _you_? Hellfire, Luce, you know how demon ash is _impossible_ to get out of carpet. And you know how much I hate having my space in a mess."

"But that doesn't mean you can have sex with _my_ personal assistant on _my_ desk! And I know you're well aware that the whole sordid affair was captured on security camera and do you know who had to come up and tell me about it, because the security demons were too shit scared to let me know in case they meet their untimely demise? No? Let me clear it up for you, then. _Abaddon_ had to come up to me. With video evidence, because I wrongly thought that my sainted little brother would _never_ do something so crass as to fuck his boyfriend on my desk. And get come on my leather chair. Do you know how hard it is to get come stains out of leather? _Antique_ leather?" Lucifer flopped down on the chair on the other side of his wide mahogany table, after waving his hand and exchanging it for a grand throne-like armchair. "Impossible, that's how hard. I'm either going to have to sit on permanently come stained leather or get myself a new chair. And no offence, no matter how hot the show, ew. You're my brother and that's a level of sin and wrongness even _I'm_ not prepared to cross with you."

"Well," Norbert said, uncomfortably now that his brother drove in the damage that came with his moment of spontaneous revenge-taking, because if there was a language that spoke to Norbert, it was money. "You're the one who wanted me to take care of the problem."

"No one said anything about being naked!"

"Lucy," Norbert said, tone completely condescending and Lucifer just scowled, leaning back with his arms crossed and an expression that would be called a pout on anyone not the Prince of Darkness. But Norbert was his brother, so he was allowed to call him out on the truth, albeit _silently_. There were, as Lucifer had pointed out, lines that couldn't be crossed, after all.

"Well, it's true," Lucifer said, sullenly, glower deepening as a perfunctory knock sounded on Norbert's door before Clive walked in, neatly pressed as Norbert and with his ever present diary in his hands.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"And I'll bet you know exactly why this time, too. And don't give me that butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth look," Lucifer said, scowling. "I'm docking your wages to pay for a new chair."

"That's one expense I wouldn't mind paying," Clive said, mildly. Then he smirked. "Or again."

"Not in my office!" Lucifer shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation before levelling a glare on his brother. "I'll talk to you about this again later." Then he turned to look at Clive's moleskine diary in distaste. "I suppose your presence here means that I've got work to do."

"When do you not?" Clive asked, rhetorically. Then he shot Lucifer a disapproving look as Lucifer's glower deepened on the diary. "If you set my diary on fire, I'm billing you for a new one."

"You've become impossibly mouthy since you started sleeping with my brother. Having sex with the boss's brother doesn't give you privileges!"

"Au contraire, I think it gives me a lot of _privileges_."

 _Later_ , Norbert mouthed at his boyfriend, grinning as Lucifer shot them a disgusted look.

"Seriously, I'm starting to get sick of the mush and romantic sexual crap. I'm thinking of imposing a sexual moratorium at work."

"If that actually happened, what would you spend working hours doing?" Clive muttered, _sotto voce_ , and Norbert burst out laughing as Lucifer scowled at his assistant.

"Seriously," Lucifer muttered. "Where's the respect? I need to get a new assistant."

"You've always got a job with me if that happens," Norbert stage-whispered to Clive, grinning as Clive's mouth tugged with a smile. Lucifer turned his scowl to his brother.

"Stop poaching my staff."

"Stop driving them away, then," Norbert shot back and Lucifer rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up from the chair, snapped his fingers to make it turn back to an armchair that matched its twin and crooked his finger at Clive.

"You can make goo goo eyes at Nory later. I believe you mentioned something about work?"

"Oh, you were paying attention?"

"Seriously," Lucifer complained as he swept out of Norbert's office. "You were never this smart assed when we were dating."

"What can I say," Norbert heard Clive reply, tone dry as a desert. "Norbert brings out the best in me."

"Oh, I've _seen_ , trust me – "

Norbert shook his head, but he was grinning as he picked up his reading glasses and slid it back onto his nose. Now, back to work since the distraction was over.

* * *

  
"I like that my brother's happy," Lucifer insisted, tone wobbly and on the drunk side of tipsy. "I do, don't get me wrong. I love him, and he'd been so _boring_ and _prissy_ since it'd been so long since he'd gotten laid, but is it too much to ask for my own assistant to give me some respect? I mean, I _am_ his employer after all. _I'm_ the one who has the final say whether he stays or goes. Shouldn't he be worried that I'd fire him or something?"

Abaddon resisted the urge to roll his eyes with superhuman effort, and instead made a noncommittal noise as he lifted his glass to drain the dregs of his one – and only – glass of whiskey. He was in Lucifer's quarters having a drink with the Prince of Hell for the third time in as many weeks, and it seemed as though every time that happened, the only thing that Lucifer would ever talk about was Norbert. And Clive. And their sex life. Not that Abaddon had anything to complain about on that score - he'd seen the security tape, after all, and there was something beautiful and painfully erotic about the two of them together. He'd spent the whole night uncomfortably turned on as he'd watched the tape. For security purposes, of course.

The fact still remained, though, that he was hearing more than he'd like about them. From Lucifer, of all people. Yes, he knew that Lucifer had a powerful brother complex when it came to Norbert, despite his strong denial of the fact. Yes, he knew Lucifer was only worried about Norbert's well-being and happiness. Yes, he knew that the complaints and whining was more of a grudging affection and approval than anything else, but Abaddon was reaching the limits of his tolerance. There was only so much doting one could take before they snapped, and Abaddon had been showing remarkable restraint until then. When Lucifer started his broken record spiel again, Abaddon had finally had enough. He slammed his glass down on the countertop, hard. Lucifer broke off abruptly, alcohol hazed eyes blinking slowly as he looked at Abaddon like he was some new and curious thing.

"Abaddon?" he said, _slurred_ , really and Abaddon snorted irritably.

"If you're so _concerned_ about your brother's current relationship," Abaddon said, voice tight with annoyance. "Why don't you just steal him back from your assistant?" Lucifer blanched.

"'re you joking? C'n you imagine the headache I'd have 'f that happened?"

"I'm more worried that you've actually given this some thought," Abaddon muttered, sourly. Then he sighed and poked Lucifer in the shoulder. Hard. "Why are you making me listen to your whining again?" Lucifer frowned, clearly displeased despite the cloudiness that lingered in his eyes.

"You're my Head of Security," he said, sulkily. "My right hand man." He made a motion with said hand to emphasise the point, but it looked more like he was miming jerking off than anything else. Abaddon just raised an eyebrow and Lucifer's eye twitched. "Okay, so I don't have anyone else I trust enough to complain to. Besides, you're my best friend."

"Best friend," Abaddon repeated, then did so again, tone incredulous. " _Best friend_?"

"Well, what else would you call… this?" Lucifer asked irritably, waving his hand impatiently between the two of them. Abaddon glanced down to take in their states of relative undress and post-intercourse messiness and raised a pointed eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware best friends had sex with each other. Or out ranked each other. Or orders the other around. Or – "

"You know what, fine," Lucifer snapped with sudden sober clarity. Still, the hurt bled through loud and clear and Abaddon felt a pang that he'd caused it. "I've clearly been mistaken about our relationship. Forgive me if I presumed too much in thinking of you as a close friend. Forgive me for taking familiarities not offered to me. If being with me was a chore, I apologise. That was not my intention, if you'd seen it as my forcing myself on you. All you'd had to do was say so, and I would have withdrawn my advances elsewhere. Clearly I have thought too much on the topic. As you desire, we shall have no more relationship than an employer and his employee."

"Luc, I – "

"Don't," Lucifer said quietly, tone full of icy imperiousness. He got up from his chair, completely unmindful of his own partial nakedness as he glared down at Abaddon. "You have made your point perfectly clear, General Abaddon. I would now like to have some time to myself. You may leave."

"Damn it, would you listen to what I'm saying to you before you go off in a huff?" Abaddon finally shouted, grabbing Lucifer's arm. Lucifer froze, staring at his hand. Then he lifted his eyes back to Abaddon, an unreadable look on his face. When he didn't say anything further, except to raise his eyebrow in a clearly _go on_ manner, Abaddon sighed and ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair. "I never once thought of you as a friend."

"You've made that abundantly clear," Lucifer began, but the hurt was back, in his voice and his eyes no matter how much he obviously fought it and Abaddon rolled his eyes, before slipping out of his chair and onto Lucifer's, straddling his lap. Lucifer blinked.

"Oh for the love of all sinful things, would you just _shut up_?" Abaddon growled, threading his fingers through Lucifer's hair and yanking his face up for a hard, thorough kiss. He almost let himself be distracted by Lucifer's familiar, welcome taste, the sharp hint of mint and the bite of hellfire tinged alcohol, the darkly sensual and addictive taste that had gotten to him from the very beginning.

"Abaddon," Lucifer said, voice gone low and raspy with the kiss, but Abaddon slapped his hand over his mouth to halt the words, glaring.

"Seriously, shut up before I gag you. You've said your self-righteous piece; let me do the same. I've never thought of you as a friend, Luc, because I could never do that. Not when it was drummed so fully into me from childhood who you were. Not when it's been blatantly clear to me since before I figured out what my dick was for that I wanted you, any way I could have you. And definitely not when, once I'd had you, it'd been far too clear to me that I never wanted to let you go."

"Abaddon – "

"Will you let me tell you that I think I'm stupidly in love with you, already?" Abaddon snapped, and watched as Lucifer's mouth shut abruptly with a click, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Hellfire, Luc, you never make it easy, do you? I'm in love with you, you great giant pain in my ass. Despite your arrogance and your painfully obvious brother complex and your grand insecurities and your manwhoring ways. I'm in love with you despite the fact that you go through more assistants than most people go through tissue paper when they have a cold, but I don't have any room to speak considering the fact that I'm no saint, either. Now do we have an understanding, or do I have to go on in this horridly mushy vein some more?"

"We're clear," Lucifer said, faintly. And immediately opened his mouth again. "What do you mean, _think_ – "

Abaddon rolled his eyes and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Again. It seemed like the only way to shut him up that actually worked.

* * *

Okay, Abaddon thought faintly a few moments later. Maybe not the _only_ way, and definitely not the best way, either. His eyes screwed shut as he moaned brokenly, back arching as Lucifer's mouth slid lower on his dick. Oh, Lucifer had a mouth just made for sucking cock, and all those assistants definitely provided prime practice time. The suction and wet warmth around dick was absolutely perfect, even more so after Lucifer pulled nearly off of him to take a long breath and slid back down again to take him even deeper, until his nose brushed the hair at the base of Abaddon's cock, and his throat worked the tip of his dick. Abaddon's hands tightened their hold on Lucifer's hair before he made them relax, not wanting to force Lucifer down. Lucifer could be a cockteasing bitch when he did that, and frankly, Abaddon wasn't interested in having orgasm denied to him at this point in time. Oh no, he was fully prepared to let Lucifer make him come in a blaze of glory. Or something like that.

Which was why he whimpered when Lucifer pulled off, not even able to find it in himself to be ashamed at the noise that escaped him as he weakly made to grab Lucifer's hair again. The other demon moved away from his hand easily, mouth swollen and red making his smirk look even more sensual. His hand fisted Abaddon's slick, hard cock languidly, the other cupping and gently tugging on his balls just enough to get him to hang on to that point of almost coming by his fingertips, pleasure close to pain running razor sharp claws down his spine.

"You fucking cocktease," Abaddon bit out, voice complete wrecked and Lucifer's face softened for the barest millisecond as he leaned down to capture Abaddon's mouth in a fierce kiss. "Oh hellfire, please. Please let me come."

"Not yet," Lucifer murmured against his mouth, breath hot and damp against his skin as his tongue darted out to taste the blood on his swollen and bitten lower lip. "You're only going to come when I'm inside you, not before then."

Abaddon's eyes flew open as he stared up at Lucifer, anticipation not hiding the larger amount of apprehension in his eyes. Lucifer held his gaze as he continued to jerk him off, firm enough to keep up his arousal, not hard enough to let him come. This was the pivotal moment, Abaddon knew. Despite everything, it had always been him to take charge, always him that took Lucifer because Abaddon? He was a bit of a control freak, bigger than Lucifer. He'd always topped because he knew Lucifer would never – and could never – let anyone else see him as weak, to have power over him for even the shortest amount of time, not being who he was. Abaddon was the only one he'd let in enough to give him what he sometimes wanted, _needed_. And Abaddon never bottomed. _Ever_. The thought of giving up control now, even to Lucifer, was a terrifying one. He knew, though, that he needed to show his trust to Lucifer, needed to give him at least this little bit. So he closed his eyes again and nodded, slowly.

"Okay," he finally said, and was startled by just how broken his voice was. "Okay. Go for it."

Lucifer swept in then, mouth taking his in a ravaging kiss that spun his head, made him aware of nothing more than Lucifer's mouth, his tongue, that drugging and addictive taste, so when slick fingers brushed against him he nearly jumped out of his skin. Lucifer's kiss gentled, soothing him, and he forced himself to relax. It was hard to do so, when Lucifer had continued to just circle his hole, letting him feel it there, getting him used to it. Finally he nodded, and Lucifer took one more kiss before he felt a slight pressure and the tip pushed in. Both of them hissed, Abaddon with the slight sting of the burn and Lucifer with something that was far more primal and needy.

"Fuck, you're tight. I can't wait to get inside you, you're going to feel incredible around my dick."

Abaddon let out a laugh that came out more as a hiss, as the movement jolted Lucifer's finger to slide further inside of him. Despite his words and the urgency in his voice, Lucifer went slow. He moved his finger inside by slow increments before he started moving in shallow thrusts. Abaddon let out a breath, head falling back as he let his body adjust to the feel of someone's finger inside him, of _Lucifer's_ finger inside him, until he began to automatically move with it, hips pushing back to meet the thrusts until his body opened up enough for the slide to become easy. He let out a disapproving sound when Lucifer's finger slid out, then actually purred when he pushed in again with two covered in additional slick. It took him quicker to relax this time, aware of what was to be expected now. At least, that was what he thought until Lucifer's scissoring, twisting fingers brushed against something that sent an electric jolt through him.

"There?" Lucifer murmured as he did it again, and Abaddon cried out, hands fisting the sheets so tightly that he heard something rip. Oh, Lucifer was going to kill him later, he thought dimly. He was rather unhealthily attached to Egyptian cotton. They were blood red that night, "stained by the blood of innocents", as Lucifer was fond of saying. Abaddon wasn't sure as to the veracity of his words, but this was Lucifer. Anything was possible.

When Lucifer slid in with three fingers, Abaddon tensed up again, channel tightening hard enough to push the fingers out slightly and he let out a sound of distress. Oh, he knew he would screw it up and he didn't want to, he _didn't_. He wanted Lucifer in him, wanted to show him how much he wanted him, but his stupid body was being… well, stupid. Lucifer hushed him with gentle nonsensical words, all "baby" and "relax" and "I'll make you feel so good, let me in, just let me in", his free hand going to the stretched rim of Abaddon's asshole to rub gently. Then his mouth dropped down over Abaddon's dick again and Abaddon howled, body strained and tight for a second before he felt himself sucking in Lucifer's fingers, clenching around them and begging them to stay, to stretch him so good and oh, he was so fucking _full_.

"Almost," Lucifer said, chuckling. "I'll make you feel even better. Got something that'll get even deeper, stretch you out even more. Do you want it, baby? Want to feel my cock push into you and fill you up?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Abaddon panted out, eyes wild and dick jerking at the words, precome slicking his tense stomach. Lucifer chuckled, deliberately curling his fingers over Abaddon's prostrate and making his back arch clear off the bed.

"I think you're ready for my dick now."

"Fucking finally," Abaddon growled, letting out a needy whine as he felt Lucifer's fingers sliding out, hole twitching and clenching like it was trying to keep him inside. Lucifer cheerfully swatted at his ass as he laughed, and Abaddon let out a little cry at the pleasure the sting sent through him. Lucifer's eyes gleamed with humour and lust as he moved to kneel between Abaddon's wantonly spread legs, yanking him forward so that his legs rested over Lucifer's hips and his ass was sitting on Lucifer's thighs. Lucifer grabbed said ass and spread him open, the lube and precome slicking the head of his cock, brushing over Abaddon's hole like a taunting promise. He gave him another cheerful smack on the ass and Abaddon bit back a groan.

"We'll explore your spanking fetish a little later, sweetheart," Lucifer drawled and Abaddon's head shot up as he glared, but before he could find a suitable retort, Lucifer was pushing inside him and _oh god_. Abaddon felt his head drop back as he took in short, gasping breaths that couldn't seem to fill up his lungs. Lucifer's dick was bigger than his fingers, the stretch more, and it seemed like an agonizing length of forever before Lucifer's steady push in ended and his dick was buried in as far as it could go. Abaddon thought it would never end, as each inch brought with it another agonizing inch but it finally did and Abaddon was just left feeling the leftover hum and burn of the stretch and feeling so fucking full and Lucifer was in so fucking _deep_.

"Sweet Hades, you're tight," Lucifer groaned, and Abaddon forced his eyes to focus enough to take in Lucifer's face. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut; head tipped back and sweat beading above his lip, he had a look of great concentration on his face. Abaddon had never seen anything so hot in his life. Literally, he thought after he managed to pull himself away from Lucifer's face to take in everything else that was going on. Lucifer had managed to set his bed curtains on fire. If _that_ wasn't a compliment, he didn't know what was. He'd never heard of the Prince of Hell losing composure enough for that to happen before.

"Didn't realise my ass was that hot," Abaddon managed to bite out teasingly, and Lucifer cracked open an eyelid to glower at his bad joke, and Abaddon shrugged unrepentantly. Then he wriggled a little on Lucifer's lap, making the Demon hiss. "Planning on moving anytime soon?"

"I was trying to be thoughtful," Lucifer growled as he pulled back, then slammed back in hard. Abaddon cried out, high and desperate. Lucifer's mouth pulled back in a feral grin. "Guess I shouldn't try to be so considerate."

"Fuck. You." Abaddon gasped out. Then moaned as Lucifer moved in a series of short, shallow thrusts.

"Mm, think you've got that a bit backwards," he said with patient condescension. " _I'm_ fucking _you_."

"You're such an ass," Abaddon gasped out. Then groaned as Lucifer changed the angle and hit that place inside him that had sparks shooting behind his eyes. "Oh, there, fucking _there_."

"Yeah?" Lucifer drawled, and his next thrust hit Abaddon's prostrate perfectly, making him arch his back and cry out, almost sobbing because fuck, his dick was still so goddamned hard and he needed to come, needed it so fucking bad. It felt like too much and not enough and he was pretty sure he was going insane as Lucifer murmured sweet, filthy, encouraging words as he kept moving, kept fucking Abaddon slowly and surely into madness.

"Luc, oh fuck, _Luc_ ," Abaddon moaned, eyes flying open to look at Lucifer's face, needing to see him but seeing absolutely nothing because his eyes were blinded with pleasure.

"Come on," Lucifer said, tapping him lightly on the cheek. "Focus on me, keep your eyes on me."

"Can't," Abaddon gasped out, shaking his head and clawing at the bedsheets again, trying to get a grip on something solid and real. Lucifer's hand covered his, stilled his hand and turning it so their fingers linked and Abaddon took that gladly, gripping his hand and digging his nails in, needing to hold on to Lucifer, needing Lucifer to ground him even as he lost himself to the pleasure.

"I know you can," Lucifer coaxed, and he leaned down to brush his lips against Abaddon's, soft and sweet and in complete contrast to the way his hips were picking up, the way his thrust were getting harder and faster and driving Abaddon closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. "Need you to try, now. _Please_."

It was the 'please' that did it, the way it was bitten out almost as an after thought but drenched in sincerity. It meant so much more than anything else, because Lucifer never asked, never begged. So he forced himself to try, to open his eyes again and to focus and the first thing he saw was Lucifer's face, skin flushed and beaded with sweat, eyes bright and a little wild. And something else, too. Hope, maybe. Need, definitely. And maybe the beginning of something that Abaddon had always wanted to see in Lucifer's eyes when they looked right at him. He reached a shaky hand up to cup Lucifer's cheek, finger brushing his cheekbone.

"I love you," he murmured, breathlessly. Lucifer let out a cry at that, dipping his head down to crush their mouths together as his hand finally found Abaddon's neglected cock. It took only two hurried, desperate strokes and then Abaddon was coming, shattering and clenching around Lucifer's cock. Lucifer's rhythm stuttered, became less smooth until he finally jerked, body tense and tight as a bow while buried as deep as he could get inside Abaddon. He let out a little keening cry before his hips stuttered. Abaddon felt all of this only at the periphery of his consciousness, going nearly black from release. Then he felt Lucifer's heavy, slick body collapse on to his.

"Well," Lucifer managed a few moments later, voice dazed and breathing uneven. "That was… something."

"Yeah," Abaddon agreed, equally fucked out. "Something." He watched curiously as Lucifer managed to push himself up on one shaky arm, staring at him almost solemnly. "What?"

"The words," Lucifer began, awkward. "You know I can't… say them back."

"Yeah," Abaddon said with a sigh. "I never expected you to."

"It doesn't mean things haven't changed, though," Lucifer informed him, tone light and deceptively casual. Abaddon's eyes had begun to close, but at those words they flew up again and he looked at Lucifer suspiciously.

"Which means what, exactly?"

"Your voluptuous little hangers-on," Lucifer said, idly tracing patterns on Abaddon's chest. Abaddon caught his hand, holding on so that they wouldn't distract him from something he was sure was going to be monumentally huge. "I've never really liked them."

"Oh?" Abaddon raised an eyebrow. Lucifer studiously didn't look at him.

"They're a terrible distraction," Lucifer said. "And irritatingly noisy. Do something about it."

"And how should I… deal with them?" Something like hope clawed his chest, but he refused to give in to it before he heard all the details. Sometimes, things needed to be said out loud, needed to be clear. This was definitely one of those times.

"Get rid of them," Lucifer said, finally meeting his eyes. His expression was cold, determined. "Or I will."

"Is that an order?"

"It's a request… and a promise."

"And will this be a long term thing or just for the moment?" Abaddon asked carefully. Watched avidly as Lucifer took a deep breath and steel settled over his features.

"Long term," Lucifer said, firmly. "Definitely long term."

Abaddon felt a wide grin threaten to split his face, and his arms went around Lucifer's waist, holding him still and close. But already, they felt closer, like suddenly the wall that had always separated them was crumbling down.

"Sure," Abaddon agreed easily. "If you'll keep Clive on as your assistant. Fair's fair, you know."

"One would think you didn't trust me," Lucifer said, sourly, and Abaddon just smiled at him indulgently, kissing the sulk off his lips.

"I know you," Abaddon said, easily. "Of course I don't."

Lucifer scowled and slapped his shoulder hard. "Just for that, you're paying for the repairs on the bed. My _sheets_."

"Yes, yes." Abaddon rolled his eyes; Lucifer was such a priss about his goddamned Egyptian cotton. But really, he couldn't complain. He'd always known and always wanted, anyway. And now, finally, he had what he wanted in his arms. He didn't need the words, not those exact ones. He'd waited millennia for them, so he had no qualms for waiting longer. Yes, sometimes words needed to be said to clarify the situation but at other times? Other times the words weren't necessary, because actions spoke louder, anyway.

And they'd always been men of action.


End file.
